Animal
by zusxo
Summary: Stiles and Scott wonder off into the woods to find a mutilated body only to find something much worse. Stiles begins to wonder about the new boy in school, Derek Hale. Could there be a connection?
1. Silence

Chapter 1: Silence

Knock! Knock! Knock! I could hear him banging on my door.

"Stiles your going to be late for school kiddo! Wake up!" he yelled.

I could hear my dad yelling from downstairs, probably leaving for the police station.

"STILES STILINKSKI! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" he yelled again.

"OK! OK dad, I'm up!" I grunted.

I was not in the mood to go to school. After all, I only got about 2 hours of sleep last night. I don't even know how I even got sleep after what happened.

Time to get up and start my day, even thought that was the farthest from my mind.

All I could think about was how on earth, I was going to face Scott at school today. Was last night real? How could I have just left him there? I read my text messages when I got up, Scott sent: STILES, WE NEED TO TALK ASAP. No shit.

Scott's my best friend, always has been. I can tell him anything. Lately, things have been kind of weird around him ever since I told him my deepest, darkest secret. How could I honestly face him after last night? He was there for me every time, and I just left him. I needed to see him, needed to know if he was all right. Running late was one thing I hated but, hopefully I would make home room on time. I got ready and headed out the door for my dinged up cerulean blue Jeep.

I raced across town to get to school as fast as I could. I passed the woods from where I was last night. I got chills, and suddenly remembered those eyes. Those eyes that I could possibly never forget, eyes that might haunt me forever.

I pulled up to Beacon Hills High School, the worst place on the planet, I always thought. Not only had my day started of shitty, but Jackson, the captain of the football team had taken my parking spot. I really hated that guy. Already running late, so I just hurried up to class. Running towards the science building was always a marathon since it was practically across the world.

As I was sprinting, I noticed Alison was getting her books out of her locker. I needed to avoid her, at least until I talked to Scott. Alison is Scott's girlfriend, Miss Perfect, at least thats what they say about her. I don't really notice anything anymore, especially her. Scott always acted a little bizarre when he was with her, maybe because he really liked her. There was something about her that I never really liked, or maybe it was because she was the new girl. We did not know anything about her, but Scott liked her, so then I couldn't judge.

"Hey Stiles! Hold up!" she yelled. Tugging at my football sweater.

I was going to be so fucking late to class. Maybe she had talked to Scott today.

"Yeah Alison? What's up?" I asked.

"Have you talked to Scott today? He hasn't replied to any of my calls or texts. Thats bizarre right?" Alison asked with an almost worried look.

I'm so late. I'll probably get detention again.

"Um yeah I haven't talked to him since last night, but maybe he's sick or something? I'm sure you have nothing to be worried about" I replied.

"Well, Alison, you have made me so unbelievably late for home room, and with that note, I'll see you during lunch!" I quickly hurried off to class.

I ran into the science building and again sprinted towards Mr. K's room. Everyone was already in their seats so I knew I was going to make a scene. I dashed across the room.

"...Sturgmore, Rachel; here; Stilinkski..."

"HERE!" I yelled, cutting off my teacher, stumbling across the room to find my seat.

"Glad you made time out of your busy schedule to see us, Mr. Stilinkski," Mr. K said, with the most annoyed tone in his voice.

Mr. K carried on about how molecules and atoms, blah blah blah. All I could focus on was what I was going to tell Scott about the other night. I was going to see Scott in third period, so I could rest easy and enjoy my rest of my horrible week.

Slowly, I began to drift off and daydream...Everything rushed into me, it was so vivid.

Last night was no different then any other night. My dad was home watching football with a beer in his hand. I was upstairs looking at YouTube videos when I heard the phone ring. It was almost midnight, and nobody calls my house past 10 unless its something police related. I rushed to my dads bedroom to pick up the phone and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Sheriff, you need to come down to Old McLane, by the woods, its bad," some deputy demanded.

"Deputy Cox, what happened? Is it a murder?" my dad asked.

"It is sheriff, a couple was wondering in the woods when they saw the body. Its missing its upper half. Its severed right at the lower abdominal. It almost looks eaten. It's a female. Young female," Deputy Cox answered.

"I'll be right over deputy, hold the fort down. We can't let the media get onto this story," my dad replied.

I could hear in his tone of voice that it was serious. Nothing like this has ever happened in Beacon Hills, not that I know of anyway.

"Stiles! I'm going out! Don't leave this house you hear me!" dad demanded.

I acted as if I had not heard one word on the phone.

"Where you going dad? Can I tag along this police ride?" I asked.

"Stiles, your 17 years old, you have school tomorrow. You're crazy! I'll be back in awhile." He replied.

He took off in his police cruiser and I immediately called Scott. We had to go search for that body.

"SCOTT! They found a body in the woods, well half, but we have to go look for it! TONIGHT!" I rushed.

"OK, your crazy. NO, I am not going to the woods to search for some half body thing. No way!" Scott asserted.

"Please Scott! Please!" I begged.

"OK fine." Scott sighed.

"Well, that was easy?" I laughed. "I'll be there in about an hour and a half. I need to shower and get stuff together for the search!"

We hung up and my adrenaline was pumping. Scott and I were always the adventurous ones who always seemed to get into the worst possible situation one could possibly get into.

It was about 1:30 a.m when I picked up Scott to go exploring for the body. I could see Scott jumping down from his window on the second floor. He ran towards my car and we were off.

We couldn't afford to be seen.

"I can't believe you always get me to do these stupid things Stiles!" Scott snapped.

"Scott, no one is forcing you to come along. You know you love the rush! Imagine if we find the body, we'll be heroes!" I said.

"...Or everybody will think we did it and were just trying to claim a prize or something! Did you think about what if we DO find the body, what then? What is your dad going to think about us wondering the woods when there is clearly something wrong!" Scott continued.

"I haven't thought it out all the way through, give me some time. Anyway, I don't think my dad would mind if we became Beacon Hills heros for finding the body. Well, thats even if we find it. It's more for the rush to see if we find something!" I said.

The town seemed so empty, so lush with silence. Somehow the town seemed frozen in time, but only Scott and I were able to move. The dew from the tress were wetting my car, and growing my anticipation to find the body that the whole police department were after. Today seemed like a good day to do something like this, I knew it was serious situation to begin with but I had to go exploring for the body. I had an impulse to go looking for the body, like if I knew I had to do this. Something was telling me I had to find the other half, something greater than myself.

I finally reached a part of the woods where I thought my dad would not find my Jeep. I would have been in SO much trouble if my dad would have found Scott and I. Between Scott and I, we carried a flashlight and our cell phones just in case something happened. Just in case we found the mutilated body.

"Stiles, are you sure we are not going to get in trouble for this?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so? I mean, we DID come out here to take a walk" I sarcastically replied.

"You think your father is going to be OK with that explanation?" Scott asked with the most perplexed face.

"That excuse is as lame as the one you told your dad about hiding those gay magazines under your bed for someone else," Scott laughed.

"OK, so that excuse was not my best, but hey, he found out I was gay didn't he? It saved me the awkward conversation with him, which I was dreading!" I jokingly replied.

"Not the point Stiles!" Scott replied and walked forward a bit.

The next few minutes were quite. I was sure Scott was still uncomfortable with my recent 'coming out," Everyone that I told was. I really wasn't the type to be gay or the type to be searching for a missing body in the middle of nowhere. Nobody really knew I was gay, because I was on the football team. Nobody ever suspects a guy thats on a football team to be gay. It was so hard to tell Scott. When I finally told him, he said he always knew and accepted me either way. I think it still made him uncomfortable. There was only one other gay guy at Beacon Hills that I knew of. Danny was openly gay and part of the football team. Our school is weird. No one knew about me, or at least I thought.

Something about this body being found in the woods attracted me. Nothing happens in your bum town. The most exciting thing to happen to Beacon Hills was the arrival of a Target store. My dad pretended to be out solving crimes, but in reality, it was him being at the station answering phone calls about vandalism and arresting 12 year old boys. We must have walked about a good hour or so, and no body. I was being to think that my dad had just pulled the biggest prank on Scott and I. As I was about to tell Scott we should call it a night, we both stopped. We stopped to the sound of twigs snapping. Something was out there. Something was watching us. Waiting for us to walk ahead.

"Stiles, what the fuck was that?" Scott demanded.

"I have no fucking idea man, maybe a bunny?" I laughed, trying to cover my tone of nervousness.

"Whatever THAT was, it was NO fucking bunny!" Scott whispered.

"Scott, I forgot to mention, the deputy said they thought the other half might have been eaten" I shrugged.

"Stupid ass! You tell me this NOW?" Scott asked.

"It didn't seem likely that it was a bear or something" I replied.

Branches cracked and leaves disintegrated as we stood in silence. Waiting for whatever was around us to come out. Darkness and empty woods surrounded our innocence. In the distance I could see somethings breathe coming from the bushes. Whatever it was, it was not human. I could hear it; waiting for us. Whatever it was, it wanted us to walk ahead.

Suddenly I saw what was behind the bushes. It howled and snarled in front of us. A wolf. Bright, aureloin eyes, easily capturing my soul in a split second. Grey fur covered the powerful animal. Shades of ash and cinereous covered his fur. Specks of white around his face made him beautiful. He stood out in contrast with the darkness in the woods. The perfect silent killer. Scott and I had been wandering around in the woods, too busy to notice the ghost. Something about this wolf, something about his eyes that I knew this was no ordinary wolf. Something about the way he stared at me, never breaking eye contact with me. He was smarter than any animal I had ever come across. I could see his teeth, perfectly white and sharp as a diamond. _He_ was mesmerizing.

I could hear my heartbeat, irregular and fast. No moment can describe how much fear and fascination I had with this wolf. The wolf snarled, Scott and I froze. We could hear each other's whimpers and heartbeats. I could see his breathe in the air. Cold and fragile. I was ready to crack. Ready to make a run for it. With no words to exchange, we must have been thinking the same thing because we both ran in a split second. There was certainty that one of us would meet the fate of the wolf. I just ran as fast as I could. I had no recollection of running in a different direction that Scott, how could we have stayed together. We must have seen the wolf for no more than 5 seconds. The wolf was all I was thinking about.

I ran as fast as I could. Not knowing in which direction I was headed. Only letting my feet guide me. The trees brushed up against me, making it difficult to escape. The fog was dense and covered the ground in wet, slippery dew. I looked up and saw trees, nothing but trees. Not even one star, nothing. Again, I could hear my own heartbeat racing, faster than before. I was exhausted from running. The spot I had stopped at was empty, it seemed as if no wildlife had ever habited the area. I knew I was in trouble.

I kept running straight, looking for my jeep. Suddenly, I tripped on a branch and I was down. I could see the stars above me, glowing. The trees seemed to stare at me, watching my every move. I must have laid on the cold wet floor for 10 minutes. I knew I had to get up and keep running. I lifted myself up and saw my jeans were ripped, dirty, and bloody. My shirt was torn on the side, brown and wet from the mud on the floor. I had to keep running. I was thinking the worst. The wolf must have gotten him. He must be already dead. Laying in blood waiting for me to find him, or worse, the wolf had caught my scent and was after me.


	2. Reassurance

Chapter 2: Reassurance

I couldn't leave him alone, I just couldn't. A part of me was scared to death of finding my best friend mutilated. The other part of me wanted to see that wolf again. All I could think about was his eyes, something about the way they looked at me. Almost curious to know who I was. I had to find Scott, I had to find my best friend.

"SCOTT! SCOTT! SCOTT!" I yelled at the top of my lunges.

No answer. Fatigue was starting to take ahold of my body.

I had to find him before the wolf finds me. Darkness blanketed the shadows and the fog was as dense as ever. The trees were old and listening to my every foot step. I started to run some more when it started to rain. Everything kept getting worse for me, one thing after another. The rain was going to make it impossible for me to follow my footprints to get back to the last time I saw Scott. My rain came down hard and unforgiving. The trees made some cover while I took a break.

"Stiles, you need to find Scott and get out of here," I said aloud.

I continued to run and didn't look back. Chances were that I was going to bump into one of them first, Scott or the wolf. My eyes were tired of looking around, tired of not seeing my best friend. I was soaked. My clothes were carrying about 15 pounds of water on them, making running impossible. As I ran, I could hear the trees again, rooting against me. The rain was making the ground murky and made my feet sink in it. Finding Scott seemed impossible.

Abruptly, I heard a noise. A distinct noise I had heard before, the snapping of twigs. Leaves crunching, and running a cold chill down my spin. It was the wolf, I was certain. Watching me, waiting for me. I was ready for the wolf, ready to run again. The woods were still in silence, and the fog was thicker than ever.

Suddenly, I was not exhausted. I was too young to die, I had never had a boyfriend, and now I was never going too. I was prepared for the worst.

"STILES! What the hell are you doing here!" a familiar voice screamed.

"Dad!" I replied.

"What the fuck are you doing here god dammit! I told you to wait at home!" he was not happy.

"Dad I am so happy to see you! Scott...he's out there...a wolf." I murmured.

"A wolf? What wolf?" he asked.

"There was a wolf in the woods dad! It charged after Scott and I!" I yelled.

"Well, what do you expect when two nitwits are out in the middle of the woods, when they're supposed to be at home where I told him he should be," he said.

"Dad, Scott is still out there! We need to find him!" I demanded.

"Deputy, take my stupid of a son back to his car and make sure he gets home, we'll look for Scott. We're not done talking about this you here me? What you boys did was very irresponsible," he said to the deputy and me.

The deputy got into his car and signaled me to get in. I really hope my dad finds Scott, how could I have just left him. I felt terrible. We approached my Jeep, but there was something very strange about it, like someone had just been there. I got off and told the deputy that I could handle driving home. I knew he was going to following me anyway, so I just nodded for him to go away.

As I got into closer, I saw them. Paw prints. Huge paw prints. The wolf had stumbled upon my jeep. How did it know it was here? The wolves that normally live in the mountains never come down the mountain. This was no ordinary wolf, he was special. I wondered if this wolf would be responsible for my best friends death. I could only imagine what Scott was going through, if he was alive or not.

Ring! Ring! Ring! The bell rang to notify us the first part of hell was over.

"OK thats it for todays lesson, remember to finish the worksheet for tomorrows class," Mr. K had just finished talking about something I had no idea of.

I got my things and headed to the next class period. I couldn't believe I fell asleep through all of Mr. K's class. It was a miracle he hadn't thrown a book on my desk to scare the death out of me.

"Stiles, hey, what was wrong with you today? You like napped the whole class period. I almost had to wake you up before you fell on the floor" Danny said.

"I didn't get any sleep Danny. I'm exhausted," I responded.

"Long night with yourself?" he laughed.

"Danny, your a such a bitch," I smirked.

Danny was crazy. I quickly walked away to my locker, maybe Scott would be looking for me there. I got to my locker and no Scott. I was really worried about him at this point. Maybe he's in crutches or has his face torn off. Why must I always have this vivid imagination?

As I was opening my locker, someone bumped me on my shoulder.

"Woah man, watch it!" I blurted out.

"SCOTT!" I yelled. "I am so sorry for leaving last night! I looked for you, but you were gone!"

"Stiles, calm down, it okay. It's really okay," Scott said.

"How about we ditch class and just go talk somewhere?" I asked.

"It's really okay Stiles, we'll talk during lunch period," Scott replied. "OK Stiles, I gotta go to class, we will talk though, I have to tell you what happened."

Scott and I hurried to class as quickly as we could. I knew something had happened, but what could it have been? He obviously escaped the wolf and made it out alive, but how? The wolf must have followed him. The wolf did not follow me, it would have tore me to shreds. Scott IS a better athlete than me, well better at everything. He must have outsmarted the wolf, he must have. I was going to be so late again.

Lunch period came quicker than I thought. I usually wait for Scott, Alison, and Lydia since my Trig teacher lets the class out 10 min earlier than everybody else. I hurried to the back end of the cafeteria where our table was located at. I was siting down waiting for them when I saw him. I had never seen anyone like him before. He must have been new. I would have remembered him. He was standing by the soda machine, he must have been about 6 feet tall. His navy shirt outlined his toned body, his chest, his arms, and his abdomen. He was wearing jeans that really showed off his amazing body. Black hair, tanned skinned, and green eyes. This guy was perfect, I was already infatuated with this guy, and I didn't even know his name. How could I have never seen this guy, with those gorgeous green eyes? His eyes were so mesmerizing, I was in a trance with him. Those eyes; they were almost too perfect to be real. The way the light was hitting them, they almost looked like a perfect gem. I could see his iris glistening. I could only imagine what they would look like in the sunlight. They charged me up, made me feel so uneasy. His eyes could destroy me, forever. At this point, I didn't care if he knew I was staring at him.

For a second, our eyes met. His green eyes were looking intensely into mine, reading me. I began to feel weak inside, a feeling I had never felt before. I was in a state of euphoria, this guy, whoever he was, I wanted to know him. I was desperate to know him, I was desperate to touch him. I had never felt like this before. I felt as if I was alive, my body felt alive for the first time. His face was perfect, his lips made me quiver. I had to know him, whoever he was. His eyes, so familiar, like I've seen them somewhere before. I was certain of it.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Alison asked.

"Huh? What? I was looking at porn!" I replied.

"I never said you were dork!" Alison smirked.

Alison, Scott and Lydia sat down next to me. They were looking at me with the most perplexed faces.

"Hey dude, are you okay? You look a little flustered," Scott asked. "Did you meet a guy?"

"NO! I did not meet the man of my dreams or see the man of my dreams!" I said. I was still looking at him.

Alison knew everybody, so I just decided to ask her who this mystery guy was. She must have an idea of who he was. One thing was certain, he was new. There was no way he wasn't new, I would have remembered him.

"Alison, do you know that guy standing by the soda machine?" I asked, trying not to make it obvious that I was starting at him.

"Where? Oh, my cousin? He's new. His names Derek Hale, he just moved here with his dad. Do you know him?" She asked me.

"Oh no, I just...wanted to know," I played it off.

_Great! _He was Alison's cousin. That just destroyed any possibilities I would ever have if he was gay. By the looks of him, he was not gay or would never be.

"Hey Derek! Come have lunch with us!" Alison yelled across the hall.

Holy Shit. Was he seriously going to walk over to my table and sit down? I was a wreak. He knew I had been staring at him. He must have thought I was some Homo just wanting to rip his clothes off with my teeth. Which I did want too, but obviously he couldn't know that! I couldn't believe this guy was about to sit down across from me. I wanted to get up and run away, I was getting butterflies. I had never felt like this before, never, for any guy. I was surprised about my infatuation with Derek, I didn't even know him but I was already in love with him. He approached our table with the most collected attitude and put his steady hands on the hair across from me.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Derek, he just moved here," Alison announced.

"Derek, this is my boyfriend Scott, his best friend Stiles, my best friend Lydia," she continued.

Everyone said their hellos to Derek, and then it was my turn. How could I be this nervous wreck when I still had to talk to Scott about the last night? All I knew was that this guy was making me nervous. I liked it.

"Hi Stiles?" Derek asked. "I've never heard that name before."

"Stiles is short for Stilinkski, which is my last name. Everyone calls me Stiles," I replied. I couldn't believe he was talking to me. I was being like a silly little boy getting his first school crush, the feeling was so unfamiliar.

"Ah I see, its odd but its a pleasure to meet you Stiles," Derek brushed it off.

"Pleasure to meet you too Derek," I replied. He wasn't as nice as I thought he was going to be.

He sat across from me for the entire lunch hour. I was mesmerized, this guy was amazing. I had examined his whole face by the end of lunch. We had only spoken that one time. He didn't even bother to look at me again, I was disappointed.

I needed to talk to Scott, explain what happened. Derek was a huge distraction for me. I needed to get Scott alone from Alison, away from everyone.

"Scott, lets go get a soda yeah?" I asked.

"Sure man," he replied.

I quickly got up and headed towards the machines, Scott followed. I had to make sure there was no students around us, I didn't want them to suspect anything or overhear anything Scott and I were about to say.

"OK Scott, what the hell happened last night? We ran into the wolf and we ran away in different directions! What happened? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Stiles, I ran as fast as I could. I ran until my lunges couldn't keep up with me. I was exhausted when I collapsed. The wolf wasn't after me, I thought it had went after you. I was so worried, it made me sick! I decided to run back for you, on my way back, that when I saw him. The wolf. He stared at me for a good while, I knew he was waiting for me to run again, so I just stood still. It was a mistake because he charged at me. The wolf jumped up and was massive. He was no ordinary wolf, this wolf was huge. He knocked me down, and I hit my head against a tree. I could feel him ripping into my side. My flesh being devoured, I was motionless. I could smell my own blood. It was the worst pain I had ever experienced. I was defenseless. For some strange reason, the wolf ran off before he would finish me off. I got up and headed out of the woods. My tee shirt was torn and bloody, with mud everywhere. The rain had washed away the feeling of death. I ran home after I made it onto the road. Stiles, the strangest thing is, when I got home, my side was completely healed. I knew I wasn't imagining the wolf attack, god dammit, I had blood on my shirt and it was tore to shreds where the wolfs teeth penetrated the shirt. I'm not crazy Stiles!" Scott blurred out.

"Wait. What? Repeat that. I got lost after the wolf attacked you. How could your wound be healed by the time you got home? Scott, I'm confused" I said.

"I have no idea dip shit! I'm telling you everything that happened. When I woke up this morning, I felt great, I wasn't tired or anything. It was crazy! I almost feel amazing!" Scott snapped.

"We gotta talk about this later! This is too crazy! Come by my house later. We should go back, lunch period is almost over anyway." I said.

I looked over and saw Derek Hale looking at Scott and I. I was unsure why he would be looking at us. His eyes almost itching to find out what we were talking about. It was strange. He must have been staring the whole time we were away from the table. Something about that didn't sit with me correctly. There was something odd about the new guy, something I just had to find out. As Scott and I sat down the bell rang for fifth period.

"Oh man, class already?" Lydia said. Flicking her hair in disagreement.

"Stiles, we should go." Alison said.

"Yeah, well we'll see you guys later," I said. I looked at Derek Hale one more time. Our eyes met again.

Alison and I walked away from the table to head off to class. All I kept thinking about was the bite that Scott received from the wolf. Why would it be healed already? Why would the wolf leave him alone? This made no sense at all. Scott wasn't dead, which reassured me that last night wasn't a complete disaster. Something was very wrong about this whole situation.

And the new guy, why would he show up mid year? Something wasn't right. I was determined to figure it out.


	3. Illusion

Chapter 3: Illusion

The day was almost over, I only needed to survive one more hour of hell. I couldn't think of anything else except what Scott had mentioned, and the new boy. How could he be healed so fast? That was biologically impossible, he couldn't be better overnight. Scott must have rabies or some type of infection, things just didn't add up. I kept alternating between the incident with Scott and Derek Hale. Butterflies in my tummy where not something I was used too. Especially for a guy, I mean I always thought guys were hot but nothing like Derek. It was different with Derek. An instant infatuation. I couldn't help but think of Derek Hale, he was just too perfect. I didn't even know they made guys like him. I needed to talk to him again.

I kept drifting in and out of the lecture, seeing the wolf again. His eyes, his teeth, and his hunger.

Images of Scott being tackled down and being attacked with those massive jagged teeth. Tearing into his side, ripping the skin and scrapping the muscle down beneath. I could smell the blood coming off Scott, pouring onto the ground. I could imagine Scott, scared and tattered on the cold floor; waiting to die. Whatever must have scared the wolf off, I was grateful too. The fact that he left my friend alone and in one piece, was the strangest part. How could Scott survived that attack? I was over thinking the situation.

The bell rang for our freedom. I could finally just drive home and relax. Today was just a very odd day, especially after last nights incident, I needed some sleep. I was surprised I didn't just fall over in class today. Scott was coming over so I needed my rest. We had many things to say to one another. I needed to know how Scott escaped death unharmed. I needed to take my mind off things, at least until Scott came over.

I started walking over to the parking lot, ignoring people who I thought might drag me into unnecessary conversation. I saw that my Jeep was next to a black Chevy Camero, the only cars that were the farthest from the schools entrance. I could see the back of some guy standing by the Camero just looking into the woods, watching for something. I was too far away to notice who he was, all I knew was that he looked good from my angle. As I approached closer, I instantly knew it was Derek Hale. Leave it up to the new guy to have the best car in the entire school. A million and one thoughts were flooding through my head, some were not so good, some where not so G rated.

"Hey Derek, it is Derek, right?" I asked him. I was an idiot, I was thinking about him the entire day.

"Yeah, it's Derek," he replied almost annoyed with the question.

"Awesome Camero man," I said.

"Thanks man. Awesome Jeep," he said.

I was sure that he was annoyed with me. I couldn't help but look at him and admire his body. There was something so sexy about this new guy. I can't believe he was Alison's cousin. He must have noticed I was staring again. Our eyes met again and I quickly looked away.

"Uh, yeah...well...um...have a good day sir," I mumbled. I was the biggest dork ever. How could I have said that to him? I was beyond embarrassed with myself.

He nodded and just got into his car. I was never going to live that down. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, I had never had feelings like this for someone I didn't even know. Especially a guy. This whole gay thing was starting to mess with my head. I was repeating lunch in my head the whole way home.

As I walked into my house, the silence was overwhelming. My dad wasn't home, as usual. I've spent so many nights alone, longing to be with someone. Someone who would genuinely love to spend time with me. I was alone for more than I could care to remember. Looking around, my house a mess. The alcohol on the counter, the trash overfilling, and the dishes in the sink. Another average day in the Stilinkski home.

I walked upstairs and opened my door. I kicked my shoes off and turned on my computer. I put on some Bon Iver and laid on my bed. I let the music control my heartbeat. Slowly I could see his face, his eyes.

"Stiles?" I heard a voice, distorted.

"Whose there?" I yelled.

"It's me, Derek. I had to see you," Derek said.

"How did you know I lived here? How did you..." Derek put his finger on my lips, interrupted me.

My body was shivering. His finger on my lips, waiting for me. Our eyes fixated on each other. His touch was electric, my pulse was on fire. I couldn't look away. He took his finger off my lips and we were breathing hard.

"H-h-h-ow did you get in here?" I mumbled.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

He laid down on my bed, I followed. I was in a trance with him, it was nothing like I've ever felt before. We grew closer and closer. I could feel his breathe on me, I could feel his heartbeat on me. The lights were off and it seemed too good to be true. His hands were heavy on me. We were intertwined in lust, just touching. His body was hot, sweating, and his eyes melting away. Our bodies seemed to go together, we just worked. My temperature was growing, my breath was rhythmic with his, and it was perfect. I followed his fingers across my face. I was falling in love so quickly.

His eyes, I was in obsession with them. They seemed to take all my worries away. Our lips had yet to touch, but it was close. I could feel his breathe on my lips. His eyes embracing me, I didn't feel alone anymore.

"I'm running out of reasons not to kiss you Stiles," he sighed.

"There is no going back after I kiss you Stiles. You will be mine," he sighed. "I'm a bad guy Stiles, my heart is tainted."

"Then kiss me," I shivered.

He pushed his lips onto mine. Our lips touched and it set fire to my lips. I closed my eyes and I could feel a rush of shivers running down my whole body. I could feel his stubble from his beard on my chin as we kissed. He pulled me in closer, and my body shivered. I didn't know what came over me, but I liked it. My fingers tussled his hair as he bit my lip softly. I felt more alive in this moment, than my entire life. This felt completely right, nothing fabricated. He kissed me harder and our hands raveled again. He started to remove his shirt and I could see his body. So perfect, his muscles, his abs, his sweaty body. I didn't want this to stop, ever. Our chests met, and we meshed so well.

I was growing with heat and lust for him. Our bodies, synchronized in an endless motion. I was laying below him, savoring his kiss. He kissed my neck, and I was in heaven. He kicked his shoes and jeans off quickly. This was escalating into something I always wanted. He practically tore my jeans off my lower body, almost exposed. I had never been this close to somebody in my entire life. For once I didn't feel alone, for once someone cared enough about me to be with me. Derek Hale would be my first, and everything seemed to fall into place. I knew what was about to happen, something I had wished for since I discovered who I was, who I really was. His tongue distracted me, keeping me occupied. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to be one with him. My body was numb with anticipation, not knowing what to expect or what to hope for. I grasped the sheets and my back was arching for him. His hands never leaving my body, felt hot to the touch. I clawed his back with my urging hands. I closed my eyes again and waited for his kiss; and nothing. He was teasing me. I opened my eyes and I saw those eyes. I saw those aureloin eyes and I jumped up scared.

"Stiles, kiddo, where are you?" my dad yelled out.

Everything was a dream? How could it? It was so real. I was sweating and my clothes were off. I was so disappointed. That was such a ride, something I've always wanted. An illusion is all it was.

"Yeah dad? I'm here. Upstairs. I'll be down in a few!" I responded.

"Scott's here to see you, should I send him up?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, send him up! Scott get up here!" I yelled.

I heard Scott run up the stairs to my room. I had already changed so I was good to go. He opened the door and walked in. I closed the door behind him.

"How the hell did you just get up and have no wounds?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I just didn't," he replied.

"It's impossible for you to just get up and be OK. There is no way Scott. Thats some crazy shit!" I said.

"I'm not sure Stiles, I felt the wolf eat away at me, then he was gone. I keep hearing things, seeing things. I can't explain it. After I got home, I was burning up, I was sweating. I got into bed and when I woke up, I was completely healed. I have no idea how it happened. I was just so scared from last night, I had no idea why I was alive. I feel incredible right now," Scott said.

"This is no coincidence Scott. There has to be a reason why you didn't die that night. There has to be something that happened to you. People don't just heal over night Scott, this isn't a movie or something. You were attacked and just healed," I said.

"I don't know but I feel amazing, like nothing can harm me. I feel strong, smarter, faster," Scott said.

"There must be a good reason for your miraculous healing, and I'm going to find out," I said.

"I'm taking off Stiles, date with Alison tonight, I have to get ready," Scott said as he walked out of my room.

How could my best friend just live after a wolf attack? Why would the wolf just leave him without killing him?

There was something about this situation that just didn't sit right with me. What was wrong with Scott?

I had so many questions about that night, but so many questions about my illusion involving Derek Hale. I knew something was up, but I needed to know what exactly.

As I laid in my bed, I saw that night flash in my eyes; Scott and I walking through the woods, wandering around for the body. The wolf. He was standing there looking at us. His eyes glowing and so familiar at this point. His eyes, why couldn't I get them out of my head? Why did I keep having these visions of the wolf? Something about this wolf that just fascinated me. There must be a connection with the wolf and Scott being attacked. There was no way that it was just a coincidence. Then it hit me. Lycanthropy. The curse of the wolf.

I had to research it, I had to find out everything I could.

_Lycanthropy_ - A human with an ability to shape shift into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely, by being bitten by another werewolf, or being placed under a cure.

Scott was a werewolf, or was about to turn into one.


End file.
